Individuals may exchange many emails, have many instant message (IM) chats/conversations, or electronically communicate in a number of other ways. Large amounts of electronic communications may result in communications overload. As such, individuals or others may desire summaries of their communications with each other for ease of reference, to save time, etc. Different types of summaries may be desired by some individuals or communication participants in certain circumstances, depending the context of the communication.